Spun Through The Web Of Time
by Riku Kingdom Hearts
Summary: When a pair of newby seekers of darkness go back in time to change the past, Kingdom Hearts steps in and sends others back in time, guided by two young guardians, to stop the seekers from destroying the worlds. They must be careful should they not want to destroy their own destinies and their friends' as well. The only problem is, they don't know who came back with them.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone an welcome to a new story (because I keep forgetting to finish my others :/ but don't worry I'll be adding a new chapter to one of my stories soon) Anyways this is a new co-write story with me friend Hika-neko-chan. At this current time she does not have any stories posted but I will tell you when she does. Anyways lets get on to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything like that. I just own this story (along with Hika-neko-chan) and I own some of the OCs (some are also Hika-neko-chan's)

* * *

**Ch.1**

Two hooded figures, who were wearing organization cloaks, walked down a dark hallway; one of them was cautiously looking around to make sure no one saw them.

The one that wasn't as active said to his partner, "Oh, stop worrying Yutaka, they're not around here."

"I don't care, I still want to be careful you just never know what might happen Kuri." The one known as Yutaka said.

"And what happens if we do find someone? Can't we just say that we're trying to help them?"

"I doubt they would let us...we are two of the new ones here so I don't think they want newbies helping."

"After what they were arguing about? Shouldn't they gladly accept our offer? If not, they're buffoons."

"Eh...whatever…" Yutaka said as he shrugged, "Let's just find what we are looking for."

"You talking about Xigbar's little project, right?"

"Yes, what else would we be sneaking around here for?" Yutaka replied.

"Xemnas's secret diary of course." replied Kuri sarcastically.

"Why on earth would you want to read that?" Yutaka said as he gave an odd look to Kuri.

"Can't you take a joke Yutaka?"

"I can when I'm not sneaking around, so tell me a joke after we find what we are looking for."

"Fine, fine. Can't you at least lighten up a bit?"

Yutaka sighed, "Fine...do you think we are there yet?"

"Not sure. I get lost in this place all the time." answered Kuri while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

The two soon came to a door on their right.

"Kuri, do you think it's in here?" Yutaka asked?

"Only one way to find out." Kuri went to open the door.

The two stepped inside and the door closed behind them.

"Oh great, the door shut and we don't know where the light switch is. We can't see a thing!" Yutaka complained.

"Magic blockhead. Use it to light up the room."

"Why me? Why can't you do it?"

"Because I suck at magic."

"Fine I'll do it." Yutaka sighed as he used his magic to light up the room. He quickly examined the room and spotted the light switch. He walked over to it and switch it on. He then stopped using his magic. "Now Kuri do you see it or do we need to look around?"

"Well, what's it look like?" Kuri started walking around the room before turning to face Yutaka.

"How would I know? It probably looks big though."

"There's this door shaped thingamajig back there." Said Kuri, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder to the far corner of the room before turning and walking up to it. The thing was an oval shaped machine that one could easily walk through. It looked like a doorway of some sorts.

"We'll that's probably it, since everything else here is in small boxes."

"Do you happen to know how to work it cause I definitely don't" Kuri was poking the side of it with his finger.

"Stop poking it you idiot, there's probably a keypad on it somewhere."

Kuri stopped prodding the machine"Well, I don't see a keypad anywhere, just a bunch of dials and a button."

Yutaka put his hand to his face and pulled his hand down his face, "Oh brother." He mumbled quietly to himself. He then walked over to Kuri and looked at the dials and buttons.

"Keypads, dials and buttons...same thing Kuri."

"Whenever I think of keypads, I think of a bunch of buttons with lights."

"Lets just set the date and time and go." Yutaka said as he took off his hood, revealing his short, wavy, light brown hair that came down to his ears. He had light skin and his eyes were amber, with the slightest tint of green to them.

"How far back are we going again.?" asked Kuri throwing back his hood. Underneath, he had messy, semi-short black hair, the bangs were partially blocking his eyes. He had a pale complexion contrasting the dark amber, almost brown eyes.

"11 and a half years. That's how far we are going back." Yutaka said as he turned some dials and then pressed the button. The machine started to light up.

"Do we even know if this thing works?"

"Well..." Yutaka paused for a moment looking at the machine, "We will just have to find out."

" See you on the other side then buddy. Geronimo!" Kuri dived through the forming corridor made of swirling shades of purple.

Yutaka could only chuckled before he jumped into the corridor right after Kuri.

* * *

Somewhere lose far away, there were two girls in a room. The room had two beds, a closet and a desk with a computer. One girl sitting on the floor with her eyes closed, tracing out something in the air with her right hand, while the other was asleep on one of the beds. the girl on the bed had shoulder length caramel colored hair. She was wearing I light green t-shirt with a jean jacket over it, she was also wearing jeans, and she had purple sneakers.

The girl on the floor had light blue hair, part of it up in two buns on her head, while the rest of it reached between her shoulder blades; her bangs parted down the middle, in varying lengths, framing her face. She was wearing a black cloak, underneath, the high collar of her purple shirt was seen. She also had on black pants and black sneakers. There are also purple roses in one of the buns,purple ribbons holding the two buns in place, and a pair of dangle star earrings. On her forehead was a tiara of some sorts that contained five pearly white gems.

"Maybe this time." said the girl sitting on the floor quietly before she opened her eyes to reveal silver irises. The tips of her fingers began to glow before she drew an intricate shape in the air that somewhat resembles a snowflake.

When she finished she faintly said, "Avalanche." before a heaping pile of snow landed on her sleeping roommate.

The girl who was once sleeping on the bed quick shot up through the snow and glared, with emerald-green eyes, at her roommate. "Why must you always practice that in doors and on me? Why must I always be your practice dummy? Also why do you always do it when I'm sleeping?"

The girl sitting on the floor looked down before softly saying, "I'm sorry Juliana. It's just that… well… i kinda need a... target for most of my spells"

"We'll please do it next time when I'm awake Tsuki."

"Ok then Juliana...uh… aren't you cold?" asked the now named Tsuki asked while looking up at Juliana.

"No not really. I don't ideally get cold that easily. But having a pile of heavy snow dumped on me is what woke me up." Juliana said crossing her arms.

"I still haven't gotten that…" Tsuki didn't finish as both she and Juliana disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

"...spell down." finished Tsuki as the two of them appeared on a circular, stained glass panel.

The majority of the panel was shades various shades of pink, while surrounding the interior of the edge were the seven princesses of heart with a large blue heart-shaped moon in the middle. Directly above the heart is Snow White, and going clockwise around, is followed by Cinderella, Jasmine, Alice, Kairi, Aurora, and ending with Bell to Snow White's right.

Juliana looked around and then at Tsuki, "Tsuki look where we are...why are we here again? We haven't been here for a while."

"I'm not sure Juliana. The last time was when someone opened the Door to Darkness."

_"Something even more troubling has befallen the worlds."_

"What has happened?" Juliana asked."

_"Two seekers have stepped back in time to turn the present in their favor."_

Tsuki stood there, confused before asking, "Who went back in time, and what are we supposed to do to stop them?"

_"Yutaka and Kuri."_

"Y-Yutaka..." Juliana said quietly as her voice trembled, "No...no...how can that be...?"

_"The two of you will be sent after them. But do not be afraid, you will not be alone, others will be joining you. Your task is to guide them in stopping the seekers from engulfing the worlds in darkness. You will all awaken as your past selves with you memories intact. Your abilities will be limited by what you could do at that time. The seekers are in a similar position."_

"When do we leave?" Juliana asked.

_"Shortly. The ones you will be guiding, you will meet when they arrive in the past."_

"Can you tell us who we will be meeting?" Juliana asked with curiosity.

_"The one who shattered the x-blade years before, two who closed the Door to Darkness, and shadows of one of the two."_

Juliana faced Tsuki, "Do you have any idea who they are? You know, what their names and stuff?"

Tsuki shook her head, "I don't know about the x-blade, and there were five who closed the Door to Darkness, but only one of them had any shadows to begin with. Chances are that we're not going to be given their names until we meet them."

Juliana sighed, "Fine alright. Lets just get ready to go."

_"Be ready Juliana. You will meet the first one shortly after arriving. The others will come later. Good luck to both of you."_

Tsuki and Juliana vanished once again in flashes of light.

_"I wish you luck my child."_

* * *

**(11 and a half years in the past)**

A young boy with short, curly black hair was running around, chasing his friend, with short wavy light brown hair, in a game of tag before he fell over, landing in the tall grass. The boy with brown hair ran to his friend and jumped in the air and landed on his friend.

"Ow! Get off me Yutaka!" Cried out the black-haired boy.

Yutaka laughed, "Oh come on Kuri, I had to. I just couldn't resist."

Kuri looked at his friend, confused, before asking, "What was the last thing I said before you jumped on me?"

"I don't know, why?" Yukata asked.

"Cause either I've gone crazy or I'm not really 8."

"You're 8 and I'm 7...we time traveled didn't we? Well I guess that means we are our younger selves."

"Well, doesn't this throw a wrench into our plans?"

"I guess so but hey at least we don't have to worry about running into our past selves and causing a time paradox kinda thing." Yutaka said as he smiled.

"And we can be kids again!" Cheered Kuri before throwing his friend off of him and running around.

Yutaka quickly grabbed his friend and hit him on the head, "Dude get a hold of yourself. Calm down it's not that exciting and we don't want to draw too much attention."

"Well, excuse me for not being boring Saix. I actually want to enjoy my freedom."

"I'm not like Saix, I just don't want to draw attention right now. Maybe we can stop by a candy store before we start our plan? How's that?"

"Yay! Candy!" Shouted out Kuri before saying, "We can wait like ten years before doing anything, right?"

* * *

And that's chapter 1. What did you think? Please tell us what you thought.

Also anyone want to take guess as to why Juliana seamed upset when hearing that one of the seekers of darkness was Yutaka? If you think you know left a review saying it.

Please review/favorite/follow.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome back to this cowrite story! It's taken so long but we have finally gotten to it.

* * *

**Ch.2**

Sora was falling, he fell slowly though and soon he land on something. It was too dark to see anything but then doves erupted from beneath him, revealing a stain glass platform. The panel that had appeared below his feet was mainly different shades of blue, and covering almost half of it was his sleeping form holding a keyblade, but he was fourteen in the image. Beside his head were the faces of Donald and Kairi at that time; to their left were Goofy and Riku. The backdrop for part of the platform was the destiny islands. Around the borders were images of his crown shaped charm.

_"What am I doing here again?" _Sora thought.

"Because there is a new threat that has arisen." Answered a voice coming from across the platform, where a blue-haired girl not much older than Sora appeared.

"W-Who are you?" Sora asked, "And what are you doing here?"

"My name is Tsuki, and I was sent to guide you through this new challenge."

"So what exactly is this new challenge?" Sora asked.

"Two seekers of Darkness have stepped back in time. You have been sent to stop them from obtaining Kingdom Hearts. But be warned, anything you do could change the destinies of those around you. You are not the first, nor will you be the last." replied Tsuki

"Two seekers of darkness have traveled back in time...alright I'll stop them." Sora said proudly, "But who else is there?"

"One came before you, and others will follow. It is their choice if they wish to reveal themselves to you."

"Alright so when do I start?"

"Now." said Tsuki. With a wave of her hand everything began fading to black with her last sentence, "Should you need help, either myself or Juliana will be there."

"Alright I'll remember that. Thanks Tsuki." Sora said.

**-scene change-**

Sora opened his eyes, sat up and looked around, he was on Destiny Island. He looked at the shoreline for a second before lying back down. But as he lied down he saw Kairi above him, startling him.

"Ah! Kairi!" Sora said as he quickly sat up, "You startled me."

Kairi just laughed, "Sora you lazy bum, I knew I'd find you snoozing down here."

"I wasn't snoozing, I was on a platform and...there was a girl and..." Sora said.

"What girl? Or were you dreaming about me, Tsuki or Juliana again?" Kairi teased.

"Tsuki or Juliana?" Sora said and then he thought to himself, "Wait Tsukui was the name of the girl who I just met, and she me mentioned someone called Juliana. Why are they here?"

"Seriously Sora, you don't remember them?"

"Well...I...uh..." Sora said trying to think of something, then he finally said, "Uh sorry I guess I wasn't thinking there for a second."

"Aren't you always? Come on, we have a raft to build."

Sora immediately remember what was happening, "Oh yeah we have to finish the raft!"

"Hey! You guys better not forget about me." Riku said from behind them, holding a log. He walked up to Sora and Kairi and threw the log at Sora, then he looked at Kairi, "You're just as lazy as he is."

"They're not lazy. We're all just taking a break." said Tsuki while walking up to them, with Juliana following behind.

"Yeah everyone needs a break once and a while. We will get the raft done though." Juliana said.

"Yeah, we'll finish it together." said Kairi as Riku sat down.

Just as he hit the ground, Kairi started jumping up and down when calling out, "I'll race you!"

"Huh?" Sora questioned.

"What, are you kidding?" Riku asked.

"I'm up for a race." said Tsuki moving to stand beside Kairi.

"We'll I'm not." Juliana said as she lied down on the sand.

Kairi started giggling before saying," Ready? Go!" She ran off towards the bridge leading to the little island with the bent paopu tree; Tsuki following closely behind her before overtaking her.

Riku and Sora sat there for a second before jumping up and running after Kairi and Tsuki.

"I'll just stay here." Juliana said as she sat up and watched everyone else run.

**-time skip-**

**(after their little race)**

Sora and Kairi were standing by their unfinished raft while Tsuki, Juliana, and Riku were off gathering supplies.

"So, can you gather the rest of the supplies? Sora, are you listening to me?" asked Kairi.

Sora wasn't paying attention, he was still thinking about what had happened. Had he really traveled back in time? Or was he just dreaming? He wasn't sure but if he had traveled back in time he wanted to make sure he didn't change anything.

"Sora? Hello, anyone there?" Kairi asked.

Sora finally snapped out of his thoughts, "Huh, what?"

"Can you gather the remaining supplies? Tsuki, Juliana and Riku are finishing up what they need to get." said Kairi, a bit annoyed that Sora had spaced out.

"Oh yeah, sure...what do I need to get again?" Sora asked sheepishly.

"You need to find two logs, one cloth, and one rope. Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask. I'm counting on you." answered Kairi.

"Alright, I'll get to it." Sora said as he turned and walked off.

Sora looked around the island and saw Riku sitting on the paopu tree on the smaller island, Juliana was lying down on the beach, and Tsuki was sitting in the shade of a palm tree, writing in a small notebook. "Maybe I should go talk to Tskuki and Juliana and ask them what they are doing here." Sora thought to himself.

* * *

And that was the chapter. Me and my co author (who's mentioned in the first chapter) will get to work on the 3rd chapter as soon as possible. Thanks for reading.


End file.
